finally and forever fallen for you
by marzilandx
Summary: Asaba hedeaki's is finally fallen for a girl, but will he risk losing her when it seems her 5 brothers have him beat?
1. turns of fate

**Finally And Forever Fallen Chapter 1: Turns Of Faith**

_'I think if I could get the girl I alwaysed wanted...i'd have heaven on earth'

* * *

_

Asaba sighed closing his eyes as he felt the cold winter breeze touch his face as he walked aimlessly his hand shoved deep in his pockets. He looked up at the sky as he saw couples pass by as he smiled sadly looking down closing his eyes **"If only I'd find her, I would definantly make her happy"** he whispered smiling. He took another deep breath as he continued to walk not noticing a girl comming his way until he bumped into her making her drop her books and sketches. It seemed odd to Asaba that a girl would be carrying so many...school things during the holidays.

**"Oh I-i'm so sorry"** asaba blinked as he bent down to help pick up the girl's sketches and books. He struggled to carry all the books but as he looked down at the sketches he was amazed at them he didn't notice the girl's face until she spoke.

**"T-thank you"** she said softly but sincerly looking up smiling at him. Asaba heard her voice and looked down stunned, she seemed so...angelic. She had soft pale skin that looked like porcelean, warm brown soft eyes with a hint of silver, and black straight hair waist lengenth hair in two braids. Asaba was in awe, she looked up brushing back a lock of hair behind her ear as she smiled **"Thank you again for helping me"** she smiled saying it again noticing that he still hasn't answered.

Asaba shook his head as he snapped out of the daze** "Y-your welcome, these are really very good sketch um..."** Asaba said stopping in mid-sentance because he didn't know the girl's name. He looked at her smiling chuckling,** "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"**

**"Oh, my name is Hikaru Kurai"** she smiled standing up bowing her head asaba smiled and held out his hand** "Asaba Hedeaki"** he smiled as Hikaru shook his hand softly **"Well, it was very nice to meet you Hedeaki-san"** she said softly** "Thank you again"** she smiled softly as she turned around to leave. For some reason Asaba couldn't stand to see her leave.

**"Wait! Call me Asaba"** he smiled as he walked along side her as he saw her shiver a bit **"It sure is cold today"** he smiled taking off his jacket putting it on her shoulders. He was wearing a hoddie underneath so he would be fine. Hikaru looked up thankfully and smiled nodding **"So what are you going to do for the holidays?"** Asaba smiled .Hikaru smiled softly **"Actually i came here to visit my friend, I haven't seen her in a long time so it's going to be a surprise"** she smiled warmly

Asaba was interested more and more by this girl**."So where are you from?"** Asaba wondered

**"Kyoto, but i lived in the Philippines for half my life" **she smiled laughing a bit, **"I'm still getting used to Japanese life, but I'm hanging in there!"** She laughed.

Asaba was amazed** "Wow"** he said shaking his head, soon the two kept talking and getitng to know each other as they lauhed seeming like a couple to strangers, Asaba smiled not wanting it to end. They talked about everything you could talk about. What amazed Asaba the most was that they agreeded on everything. But also...she wans't like any other girl Asaba has met. Well...has flirted with anyways. She was deep and sincere about everything. She made Asaba see a new light on everything they talked about. But every good thing had to end.

**"Hey, Hikaru!"** a very tall boy called in a distance Hikaru looked at the boy and sighed disapointed **"I-i'm sorry Asaba-san, I have to go, I hope you have a happy holdiday"** she smiled hugging him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek,walking away. Asaba sighed watching Hikaru disapear in the distance with the boy, **"You too, You too"** he whispered closing his eyes sighing.

**"Asapin!"** Yukino called waving **"What's up?"** she smiled punching him in the arm hard as followed by Arima **"Hey, Asaba"**

Asaba closed his eyes smiling **"Hey, how is your holiday so far?"** he smiled walking side by side with yukino and arima, Hikaru in mind

.: The Begining Of The Fall Term:.

The gang was sititng out side listening to Yukino and Arima about their winter holidays** " -And my long time friend came to visit me!"** Yukino smiled** "Her name's hikaru!"** she smiled, Asaba suddenly looked at Yukino** "Hikaru...?"** he whispered

* * *

**EDIT!!!hahaha sorry to my readers who read this the last time I decided to re-edit this cuz i purely sucked well hope ya like it!!**

**please review it would mean a lot to me, thankies**

**-filipina rose**

* * *


	2. meeting upsand downs

**MEEP!!HEY GUYS!!!! haha i'm so sorry my last chapter sucked so much!! . hahaha I really wasn't paying attention to gramar or all that so please forgiveme!! but i'm back with another chapter!!yay!!...well..if ya guys care...BUT!!!anyways moving on!! hope you like this!!please review it would mean a lot to me!! I hope you like one of Hikaru's brothers, I tried to make their personalities different **

**Filipina Rose**

**

* * *

**

_The gang was sititng out side listening to Yukino and Arima about their winter holidays** "And my long time friend came to visit me!"** Yukino smiled **"Her name's Hikaru!"** she smiled, Asaba suddenly looked at yukino "Hikaru...?" he whispered..._

**"Eh? Ya, my friend's name is Hikaru- she's very,very sweet! Hah-she's like a pure angel!"** Yukino sighed shaking her head. **"I swear! If she doesn't find a guy soon I will! I mean she totally deserves someone, liek me and Arima"** Yuki smiled hugging Arima. Arima laughed a bit smiling as he nodded his head.** "Hey Asaba, if I'm not mistaken...I thought I saw you with a girl before we caught up with you that one time during break."**

Asaba smiled a bit nodding, **"She was just like the girl you described. I wish I could see her again-but I bet she's back in Kyoto"** He sighed hearing the bell ring. He looked towards the school building.** "come on we should get going-we don't want to be late"** Arima smiled. They all agreeded going their seprate ways. Asaba didn't want to admit it but It just felt so wrong to talk about a girl he just met, and yet she seemed so perfect for him. It wa slike I could almsot feel the heavens rising he thought shaking his head accdientally walking into what seemed like a very tall boy who stood taller than takefumi him self. He had peircing green eyes with black spiked hair streaks of red in it.

**"Oy! Watch it!"** The boy barked **"What the hell is your frickin problem!?"**

**"Hey! I'm sorry okay!?"** Asaba yelled not knowing why this guy was all worked up.

**"SORRY!?YOUR FRICKIN SORRY!? SORRY WON'T SOLVE EVERYTHING DAMMIT!"** The boy yelled about to hit Asaba but was stopped. Asaba flinched but then saw what seemed like another boy who looked exactally like him except his hair was shoulder length and he had red tips.

**"Ehem, please excuse my brother- Rio doesn't know how to handle his loose anger" **smiled the other boy. Rio rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. **"shut the fuck up kiss up"** Rio mumbled quietly not as worked up anymore.

**"Please, Rio- I rather Reiku, I thought you would know your own twin brother's name already"** Smiled Reiku. Reiku looked at his watch and sighed bowing his head forcing Rio to bow his head too, **" Sorry again for my brother's rudeness"** He smiled, turning around to walk to class. Rio glared at Asaba and rolled his eyes turning around. **"The whole bowing thing is so fucked up"** he whispered under his breath.

Asaba was so puzzled- _that guy must really have some anger issues_ asaba thought, he sighed shrugging

_Maybe the hikaru that Yukino was talking about was the one that i met_... he thought as he walked to his second period class. _God..i just met her once and yet...I still want to see her again so badly._ Asaba thought as he slid the classroom door open. It was early to say the least but there was already a comotion going on in the classroom.

**"You think your so special!? huh do ya!?"**

**"Your nothing but the new girl"**

"**Sides these sketches are crap**"

**"Why don't you speak up? Little girl afraid!?Girl you can't even speak Japanese right!"**

Asaba heard. He wondered what was going on trying to cut through the crowd until he finally got through it all. There were 4 girls harassing a poor girl who seemed to be crying as she held her head in her hands. One of the girls held her sketch book and was about to rip yet another page of the girl's sketch book out but Asaba grabbed her hand. **"What do you think you're doing to this poor girl?"** Asaba asked a bit confused letting go. The whole crowd started to whispered and the 4 girls just stood there shocked. **"Headeaki-san!W-we...I-i mean...we gotta go we're late for class!"** the girls lied running out of the room.

Asaba was so confused. What could a girl do to cause so much pain and ridicule for her self.** "Hey you alright?"** Asaba kneeled down next to the girl's desk as the crowd started to go back to their seats. The girl wouldn't answer for a moment but nodded slowly wiping her eyes. **"Thank you" **she whispered.

**"It's alright!"** Asaba grinned brushing a lock of hair from the girl's face to see her mroe clearer. She looked at Asaba and something in her eyes flickered..like a flicker of somethign very familiar, but she smiled anyways. **"I'm glad some people here are nice**" She whispered. Asaba looked at her for a moment

_wait...that smile!_

**"Hikaru..?"** Asaba whispered, the girl tilted her head a bit.** "How did you know my name?"** she asked curiously. Something in her voice didn't seemed so surprised as she should have been but still... Asaba was about to answer until the teacher had tapped him on his shoulder. **"Ehem, Mr. Headeaki, mind taking your seat?"** The teacher asked. Asaba looked up at the teacher then at the girl wanting to say something but couldn't as he stood up. **"Well I'm glad to know someone's trying to get to know our new student. Although I'm sad to say it has to be Headeaki-kun" **The teacher sighed shaking his head. **"Class- this is Hikaru Kurai, she's just moved here from Kyoto, I know you will feel right at home here Hikaru"** the teacher smiled.

**"Now off to your seat Headeaki"** The teacher sigehd shaking his head. Asaba couldn't move. It was her!It really was her!

All through out class Asaba couldn't help but just stare at hikaru and the clock. Come on..come on...Asaba sighed shakign his head. When there was only 5 minutes in the class Asaba couldn't wait, but then something happened...

**"Ms.Kurai please report to the main office"** and annocement said.

_dammit..._Asaba sighed watching Hikaru get up and gather her stuff walking out the door. Asaba frowned,** "I'm never going to talk to her now"** he whispered sadly.

_**Riiiiiiiing**_

The students rushed for the door and Asaba esepcially ran out of the room hoping to catch hikaru. But with no luckl he bumped into yet another boy making him fall down. Asaba sighed shaking his head.** "I-i'm sorry...I guess I was just in a hurry for nothing"** Aaba laughed a bit embrassed.

_how stupid am I..? I mean she could be in any classes...maybe she's not even in this building..._

He looked at the boy helping his up. He had dark brown hair that had an emo like cut along with the same peircing green eyes he had saw in the other two boys. He had a very unique skull necklace along with 2 bracelets on each of his wrist all of them very rocker like. He had two black studs on his left ear.

**"No problem...I honestly wouldn't care anyhow"** the boy said in a low voiceas he gathered his books. He looked up at Asaba a bit tilting his head, **"You seemed very lost..."** he said sighing brushing away a lock of hair that fell infront of his eyes.

Asaba was about to say something but shook his head. **"Actually i think you're right"** Asaba smiled laughing a bit unconmfortably. He tilted his head a bit looking at the boy. **"I'm sorry, but have I seen you before? I mean honestly I mostly know everyone in this school and I-"**

**"Does it honestly matter if you know me? We'll know each and every person in our life eventually, no?"** He asked as he started to walk. Asaba was a bit taken back noticing that he was going in the same direction that his next class was, Asaba sighed shrugging,** "Hey! Wait up, my name's-"**

**"Asaba Headeaki"** The boy sighed looking him up and down then started to walk again

**"Wait- how'd you know that was my name?"** Asaba asked, now walking side by side with the boy, **"Must you ask so many questions?Stop anticipating things that will already be answered in the future"** The boy said opening the door to the classroom just 3 doors down form his own. Asba wanted to ask more, but whent he boy finally looked at him he just sighed shaking his head walking to his seat. Asaba just stood there for a moment but noticed the halls started to go silent. He ran to his classroom finally there to say his name for attendance.

_this day just seems to get weirder and weirder by the second_ Asaba couldn't help but think. After a few more classes it was lunch. Asaba wanted to meet up with his crew, Yukino, Arima, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, Aya, Rika, Maho, and Takefumi but it seemed like always he had to stay in since he wasn't paying attention. Asaba just looked out the window doodling as the teacher re-taught the lesson to him actually thinking he was paying attnetion as his back was to him. Asaba wasn't paying attention until he heard the teacher scold someone. He jumped up turning to the board but it wasn't him the teacher was paying attention too. There was another boy in the room- his eyes clossed and his arms crossed listening to the teacher scold him. His hair seemed to be dyed red with hints of black in it form his natural color as it was spiked along with darkgret eyes. He had a small hoop earing on his right ear. ((A/N:think Yungsung from soul calibur or Reno from Advent children)). He wasn't even wearing his uniform, but a black short sleeved button down shirt with a red undershirt and dark ripped denim jeans along with red and black vans.

**"Ya, ya, ya- I know aight? I'll wear my uniform tomorrow, and to tell ya the truth this is me natural hair color"** The boy said with what seemed like an american accent rolling his eyes taking a seat. The teacher seemed to be furiouse by the disrespect from the boy,** "Dante-kun, I know your smarter than this- your records show it other wise you-"**

**"Hey! You don't think I know that!?Man- screw this"** The boy named dante said crossing his arms over his chest sinking lower in his seat. Asaba looked confused but looked at the door seeing Arima and the boy that he met earlier. **"Here you are" **Arima smiled at the boy looking at Asaba shaking his head. Asaba sighed, _'man Arima don't leave me!'_ Asaba cried silently inside his mind wathing the door close behind the boy. **"Ah, Vincent-kun, please give some sense to your brother, obviousley he needs it"**

**"You didn't need to have my damned brother baby sit me!"** Dante yelled

**"I thought you knew by now that-"** Vincent started to say calmly but he was interupted by Dante, **"Shut the hell up Vinny boy"** Dante smirked. The bell rang and the teacher sighed, Asaba got up to go and so did Dante, vincent was going to go but the teacher put his hand on his shoulder, **"May your brother finally realize not to hide his true gift"** The teacher sighed. Vincent frowned, **"Amen to that"** was all he said before shrugging offf the hand off his shoulder.

After a few more classes and the day was finally over. He checked his watch grinning. **"yay- kendo practice has just begun" **Arima walked down to the gym thinking about today.** "Weird to say the least"** Asaba finally sighed opening the doors to the gym. He saw the whole crew there on the bleachers, but he didn't see Yukino. Asaba shrugged not actually caring, but it seemed more people were at the kendo practice than usual. He took a seat realizing there was a match in progress...Arima versus someone else..someone..._good._

With a final slash Arima went down, and the guy won the match. As the guy took of his mask Asaba saw that it was Rio. Asaba seemed a bit tkan back- soemone actually beat Arima..**_hard_**, but from what Arima taght Asaba it was a fair match. Rio helped Arima up shkaing his hand but then brushed past him to his twin brother Reiku. Reiku smiled clapping politely nudging the person next to him- which Asba noticed was Dante. Dante rolled his eyes sighing.

**"Man Arima went down pretty bad..."** Takefumi said, but was hit by Tsubaki, **"Hey don't feel sorry for him! Arima needed to go down sometime" **she shrugged like it wa sno big deal. Rika looked worried, but looke over to the doors seeing Yukino, Vincent, and Hikaru.** "Eh? Did we get transfer students?"** Rika asked quietly. Asaba jumped when he saw hikaru smiling at Yukino, Yukino estatic. Asaba mad ehis way to them, **"Yukino! Hikaru!"** Asba smiled surprised. Hikaru looke dup at Asaba and smiled happily hugging him, **"Hideaki-san!"** Hikaru smiled. Asaba smiled hugging her, **"It really is you!"**

Asaba smiled hugging her back until he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling his back. **"Yo-Karu never told me she had a friend other than Yuki up in here"** Rio said. Asaba seemed confused looking at Hikaru,** "How do you know Rio...and Reiku?"** Asba asked. Hikaru looked confused as well,** "You don't know..? I transfered here along with my brothers, Rio, Reiku, Dante, and Vincent" **Hikaru said. Asaba just stood there surprised.

**"And yet I'm alwaysed the last one"** Vioncent sighed quietly.

* * *


End file.
